


Caught

by MadelineL



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe because 'Lion Force' is literally nothing in existence
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying Lotor, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadelineL/pseuds/MadelineL
Summary: Prince Lotor is led to believe that Princess Allura has died, and he comes to Arus to say goodbye... only to find he has been one-upped by a ploy from Allura herself.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small one shot.

“I am offering a two week cease fire, and requesting I be granted permission to land to attend… for… Allura’s state funeral.”

Lotor could barely get the words out. They burned in his throat. He was barely holding himself together, leaning on the small railing of the command ship bridge.

The Arusian royal advisor was frowning. He had no doubt the man was also barely keeping it together. “You will be granted permission to land, but only if you are to leave all weapons onboard your ship. We will allow you to pay your respects to our princess this one time.”

“Thank you,” Lotor said in a near whisper.

He’d done the flight a thousand times on his own, but this felt like he was marching to his own funeral. In a way, he probably was, intending to leave his heart forever in the tomb of the planet’s last princess. Lotor had to close his eyes to keep his breathing steady or he would lose it and break more things in his rage and sorrow.

The prince was barely aware of his movements, if he hadn’t known better, he would have sworn Haggar was moving him like a puppet. Eventually he found himself and his honor guard in front of a small, circular room in the Arus royal catacombs. He waved them off as he entered alone.

The soft glow of candles and incense filled the space, giving it a gentle, pleasing feel, but he hardly noticed. In the center on a raised platform, there was an open, stone sarcophagus. His footsteps were slow, and the closer he neared, the more pink he could see within. _Allura._

Lotor’s eyes were blurred before he even made it over. His knees were nearly buckling, and he had to grasp the stone sides to remain standing. He stared down at her, gentle and serene as she always was, but so very still and unmoving. He reached out to touch her face but stopped short. She’d never wanted him to touch her, it felt so very wrong to go against her wishes now. Regardless of what he desired, doing something he knew she wouldn’t like as his last act near her felt so very wrong. Instead, he moved his hand back and wiped the tears from his face.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered, so low he almost couldn’t hear it himself. “I… they won’t tell me what took you, only that it wasn’t directly our fault. I can only hope it wasn’t indirectly, either.” He paused to try and breath, bending his knees and resting his chin on the side of the sarcophagus.

He stayed like that, watching her for minutes, trying to keep his breathing even so he wouldn’t outright sob.

“Allura… beautiful star of Arus,” he said, his voice harsh. “I wish I could have protected you from whatever happened. If I had just taken you to Doom even when you protested, you would have been angry but maybe at least alive. I would rather you be angry and unwilling to talk than…,” he trailed off again.

Taking a few shaky breaths, he reached out and put his hand over hers. Even through his glove he could feel the lack of warmth in her fingers that were delicately folded across her stomach.

“I will never love anyone or anything the way I love you. I know you never believed me, but it’s… I couldn’t exactly go against that old tyrant, now could I? Not yet, anyway. Not so soon after my last attempt. I did try my best to keep him from really overtaking Voltron, even at the complete expense of my reputation, and it made me have all those nightmares about him harming you… at least you manged to escape his grasp, to the end. I… I want to tell you I will protect this planet you loved but… the only way I could possible do that is to take it quickly and then rule it myself. I swear I will do that as fast as I can, and I will build statues and temples in your honor, and worship you like you deserve.”

He paused, his voice began to crack, and he picked up her hand in his this time. “I will forever be sorry, Allura. I… you changed me, I was so slow to even get there, and now I can never tell you. Never see your beautiful blue eyes look at me with approval. Never get to tell you that if you had merely asked, I would have run away with you. I had been given everything a spoiled bastard like me wanted, and it all paled in comparison to the thought that maybe someday you would care for me. And now I know that you never will.”

Lotor stopped speaking as he used the back of his free hand to try and dry his cheeks again. After that, he continued telling her how much his heart burned for her, how that would never, ever change. Of the plans he had started, to try and stop the war or refocus his father’s attention on far away planets instead of Arus, and the distant planet under his control where he had set up a secret stronghold if he ever had to leave Doom quickly. If he had managed to convince her to marry him, he’d hoped they would have gone there under the guise of a honeymoon, but that he would seek her and any of her allies’ cooperation in a coup against his father. Or anything she liked. The prince was gripping her hand with eyes pinched closed as he told her he wouldn’t care what they did or where, as long as she was alive and with him. When he began to openly sob out that he would beg any gods in all the stars to let him trade places with her, a few tears trickled from her eyes and down the sides of her face. The prince didn’t see.

Nearly an hour went by from when he first entered before he was breathing somewhat calmly again. He scrubbed the tears from his eyes as he stood, gently placing her hand back over the other. He was in the middle of a deep breath when the door to the room slammed shut. Without thinking, he ran to it, and banged his fist on it. He was about to scream when he heard the whirl noise of a blaster charging behind him.

Slowly turning, Lotor’s eyes went wide. Sitting up in the sarcophagus, Allura was alive and awake… and pointing a blaster at him.

“I’m sorry, Lotor, but you’ve been had,” she said as she fired at him. He didn’t even attempt to dodge. The prince assumed it was set to kill, that this had to be a whole plan to take him out. He staggered back and hit the door, sliding down unconscious. The blaster had been set to stun.

 

–

 

Allura peered into the cell. The small cot had been pulled over close to the window. Lotor being so very tall meant he was close enough to the window that by stretching, he could have his arms folded across the angled sill, leaning his chin on his forearms to look out. His posture indicated he would have had his legs curled under himself, but the manacle on his one ankle kept that leg mostly outstretched. The sight sent some sort of pang of regret through her heart.

She gestured to the guards. One opened the cell, the other handed her a key. She strode inside. Lotor didn’t even turn to look at her as he gazed out across the landscape in the setting sun. She stood watching him for a moment, before she closed the gap. He kept still when she sat next to him on the cot and touched his boot. Even after she unlocked the metal clamped around his ankle, he didn’t move. She puled it off and dropped it against the floor with a hard thud. He didn’t even flinch.

After a brief moment, he did pull his leg closer to himself. Allura sighed, and stood. She watched him for another long minute before she moved closer. She briefly saw the tears in his eyes before he closed them as she stood beside him next to the window. The princess had never considered how much the news of her death would hurt him, and how finding out it had been a mere ruse would break him.

Allura reached out and gently put her hand on his shoulder. “I apologize for all of this, Prince Lotor. I did not realize news of my death would have such a drastic effect on you. I… I knew you thought I was pretty, and while you did say you loved me, none of your previous actions indicated that it was more than a brief infatuation with my looks and status. I don’t think I would have gone through with such a tactic if I had realized it would hurt you this thoroughly. Such a cruel act wasn’t my intent in the slightest.”

When she finished speaking, he looked up at her. His golden eyes were tinged with red, and around them was puffy. He had clearly been crying a great deal. When he didn’t speak, she continued.

“I… what you said to me in the tomb was a large amount to take in. I never even considered you were trying to protect me from your father. To know you were even having nightmares about it is quite… I’m not even sure how to respond to that.” She began to softly rub her thumb on his shoulder. “What you said has given me a great deal to think on. I hope you can forgive the terribly uncouth way this all happened, I dislike the way I had to find out.”

His eyebrows pinched more, and she reached up with her other hand and tenderly touched along his hair, over his ear, and down to his shoulder. When he began to tear up again, she leaned over and pulled him into her embrace. He was taking shaky breaths, she assumed trying not to cry, so she ran her hand over his back in soothing motions.

After a few moments, she felt him reach up and place his hands around her. She wanted to flinch, but she forced herself to not react. He was barely gripping, and when he said her name, his hoarse voice was startling.

When his breathing evened out, she pulled back slightly to look at him. His expression was still morose, but so much calmer than it had been. She gave him a sad smile he returned, and the softness of it from him was a bit startling.

“Everything I have endured has lead me to this moment, with you pulling me into your arms, Allura. I consider that worth it.”

She didn’t know what to say. They were both silent as she searched his eyes for any hints of… trickery? But all she found was that same admiration he had sobbed about in the tomb.

“I must admit, Lotor, I am unsure what to do now. The entire point of all of this was to capture you.”

“And you caught me, Princess. I am at your disposal.”

His words had smoothed out compared to everything else she had heard from him that day, and the meaning of a different nature caught her off-guard. The change of attitude from his being incredibly upset made her realize she was in a small room with him, alone and unarmed, and she had taken off his shackle.

“Please, do not be alarmed, Allura,” he said more gently than anything she had ever heard out of him as he kept her gaze. He took his hands off her back, and slowly put them in the air at his sides in a show of non-hostility.

Allura watched him, half terrified. After a moment, she decided to test him. She moved her hands up and over the sides of his jaw, holding his face.

“At my disposal? Are you a willing captive?”

He smirked. “My heart has already been your captive for a long time, my sweet.”

His words made all of her fear evaporate. The sincerity of it when he was only inches from her, after the other things he had whispered to her while crying in that tomb, made a warm sensation pool in her stomach. Nobody had ever spoken to her like this.

Allura leaned forward before she realized what she was doing. His eyes closed and he tilted his head towards her. She stopped herself short, feeling his breath on her face. Her body felt hot, and the princess was alarmed at how much she wanted to just kiss his stupid, drule face.

“Kiss me,” he whispered, his lips tickling hers.

She swallowed and took the plunge. Pressing against him, his lips were softer than she expected. They stayed like that, pressure against one another for a bit, before the prince slightly opened his mouth before puckering against her again, and then pushing with more force. It felt nice to her, so Allura mimicked the action. They continued that over and over.

One of his hands that had been still innocently in the air moved, and he tangled it into her hair. The other pressed against her lower back, holding her against his chest. This time when Lotor kissed at her, he kept his mouth open and slid his tongue against hers. A delicious thrill ran up her spine at the sensual feeling.

She started to respond in the same way when the door slammed opened and there was shouting.

“Allura! What the hell is he doing?”

“Princess!”

“Get the scum off her!”

Breaking the kiss and turning to look, Allura’s heart sank when she saw Coran, all her pilots, and several guards all looking at her and the prince.

“Princess! What on Arus are you doing?” Coran asked, nearly shouting.

She turned back to look at Lotor’s face between her hands. He gave her a very pleased grin.

“Interrogating him,” she said, and she felt the vibration against her palms as he laughed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (anyone is welcome to continue this story if they like!)


End file.
